<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ángel [Traducción] by abloodyrainbow, HolyCatsAndRabbits</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666894">Ángel [Traducción]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abloodyrainbow/pseuds/abloodyrainbow'>abloodyrainbow</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCatsAndRabbits/pseuds/HolyCatsAndRabbits'>HolyCatsAndRabbits</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Human, Aziraphale is bi or pan, Aziraphale/Crowley First Time (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), First Kiss, First Time, Flowers, Frances the cat, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Love at First Sight, M/M, Magic, Miracles, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Oblivious Crowley (Good Omens), Pining, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Resolved Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Snow, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:56:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abloodyrainbow/pseuds/abloodyrainbow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCatsAndRabbits/pseuds/HolyCatsAndRabbits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obra original de <a>Dannye Chase / HolyCatsAndRabbits</a> . Traducción autorizada, por ABloodyRainbow.</p><p>—¿Anthony? —Alguien le preguntó, pero él no reconoció la voz. Eso probablemente hacía que estuviera bien que no respondiera, ¿verdad? —No responde —, dijo la voz.<br/>Crowley solo miraba el techo blanco con brillantes luces blancas, y sentía cada vez más que quería levantarse y salir corriendo, excepto que su cuerpo no se movía…<br/>Y entonces alguien estaba allí sobre él, mirándolo con la sonrisa más hermosa que Crowley hubiera visto jamás. De hecho, Crowley se dio cuenta de que esa persona podría haber sido el hombre más hermoso que hubiera visto. Él tenía los ojos azules y rizos suaves de color rubio-blanquecino y una cara redonda que se veía perfecta con una sonrisa como esa, como si hubiera sido creada con ese propósito, mientras las amplias mejillas le daban a la sonrisa más espacio para crecer.<br/>—Hola, Anthony —, dijo el hombre. —¿No te sientes de lo mejor? Ya veo. Te arreglaremos, querido, no te preocupes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCatsAndRabbits/gifts">HolyCatsAndRabbits</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088422">Angel</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCatsAndRabbits/pseuds/HolyCatsAndRabbits">HolyCatsAndRabbits</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¡Pssst, pssst!<br/>Esta obra fue un regalo de <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCatsAndRabbits/pseuds/HolyCatsAndRabbits"> HolyCatsAndRabbits </a> para <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkshopdisco/gifts"> Junkshopdisco </a>; usando el prompt de Flower/plant shop AU donde Aziraphale era un cliente que seguía pasando por la florería y Crowley era la obvia razón.<br/>La versión original de esta bella obra tiene un <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079799">podfic</a> hecho por <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan"> Djapchan </a>, ¡ve a escucharlo, es genialmente precioso! Incluso tiene links de descarga ♡ Además de una bonita portada hecha por <a href="https://goodomensficrecommendations.tumblr.com/"> GoodOmensFicRecommendations </a> (pasa por la obra original para verla y dejarle mucho amor y kudos por allá y estar pendiente de los nuevos <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/52714327#children"> trabajos inspirados por esta bonita historia </a> ♡).<br/>Artistas siempre son bienvenidos.</p><p>---Actualización 31 de Enero 2021, notas de la traducción: ¡Ahhh! Los hipervínculos y las notas al pie no funcionan :c intentaré resolverlo en cuanto sepa qué está mal con los códigos, una disculpa :c ---</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It took me ages to get time to translate this beautiful work, I'm really sorry about that.</p>
<p>Desde enero estaba queriendo traducir este bonito fic por HolyCatsAndRabbits, y al fin conseguí tiempo para hacerlo (bendita cuarentena). Por fin aquí está el primer capítulo ♡ Por favor, vayan a darle mucho amor a la historia original. </p>
<p>Este es mi pequeño regalo para el fandom de Good Omens, y por supuesto, para Dannye Chase ♡ Thank you so much for letting me translate this wonderful story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Anthony J. Crowley no estaba teniendo un buen día. Aquel sería, de hecho, presumiblemente el día más importante de su vida, pero él no lo sabía entonces, no mientras trepaba una escalera en la tienda de ropa de Gabriel, intentando rescatar a la gata que se había quedado atrapada en el techo.</span>
</p>
<p>El nombre de la gata era Frances. Crowley la llamó así porque nadie más la había nombrado todavía y a él le gustaba saludarla cuando ella entraba a su jardín y florería. Era una gata callejera que deambulaba por la hilera de negocios en la calle Dormand, desde el café en la orilla, al  <a id="%E2%80%9Creturnchap1-1%E2%80%9D" name="%E2%80%9Creturnchap1-1%E2%80%9D"></a> High-End Heaven<sup>[<a href="%E2%80%9C#notechap1-1%E2%80%9D">1</a>]</sup> de Gabriel, pasando por el negocio de Crowley, el Edén; siguiendo hasta la boutique de joyería de al lado llamada Bee's, y hasta la panadería en la otra esquina. Crowley le ofrecía comida a Frances con regularidad y, a veces, ella se la comía, así que, de entre todos en la calle, a ella parecía agradarle más Crowley. Esa fue la razón por la cual, cuando Gabriel descubrió que tenía a una gata sobre su sistema de ventilación, irrumpió en el negocio vecino y exigió que Crowley la retirara de ahí antes de que ella llenara de pelo de gato sus mercancías.</p>
<p>No había sido una mañana muy ocupada, solo un martes cualquiera antes del almuerzo, por lo que el rescate de la gata se convirtió en lo más interesante que sucedía en la calle en el momento. Bee salió de su tienda, y uno de los panaderos vino. Crowley no estaba terriblemente complacido de hacer un espectáculo de sí mismo. </p>
<p>—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo allí? —llamó a la gata —. Vamos, Frances, amor, soy solo yo, me conoces. Baja, te llevaré al otro lado y tendremos una buena conversación con un poco de atún, puedes correr por el invernadero.</p>
<p>—Suenas ridículo diciendo cosas dulces como esas —, observó Bee —. No es tu naturaleza.</p>
<p>Crowley le lanzó una mirada fulminante. Bee era de estatura baja, con el pelo negro. Poseía la joyería de al lado, donde vendía joyas caras, en su mayoría con temáticas de insectos, como libélulas, mariposas y obras a juego con el nombre de quien las creaba: <a id="%E2%80%9Creturnchap1-2%E2%80%9D" name="%E2%80%9Creturnchap1-2%E2%80%9D"></a>abejas.<sup>[<a href="%E2%80%9C#notechap1-2%E2%80%9D">2</a>]</sup> Crowley pensaba que joyería era bonita, y le agradaba ser el vecino de Bee. Era mejor que ser vecino de Gabriel, del otro lado. Gabriel era un estúpido alto y guapo que no poseía sentido del humor. Sin embargo, él mismo pensaba que sí lo tenía, por eso se deleitaba al hacer cosas como cambiarle el nombre a la tienda de Bee (porque si las dos primeras tiendas eran el Cielo y el Edén, entonces, según Gabriel, el negocio de Bee debía ser el Infierno. Gabriel no se llevaba bien con Bee (Crowley no podía imaginar por qué), especialmente porque el tope de su ingenio radicaba en insistir con ambos temas: el de los insectos y las tonterías religiosas, y el de llamar a Bee “<a id="%E2%80%9Creturnchap1-3%E2%80%9D" name="%E2%80%9Creturnchap1-3%E2%80%9D"></a>Señor de las Moscas <sup>[<a href="%E2%80%9C#notechap1-3%E2%80%9D">3</a>]</sup>”).</p>
<p>Así que, Crowley no estaba subiendo a alturas ridículas en el <em>Heaven </em>en ese gris martes por la mañana solo para aliviar a Gabriel de sus problemas. Él simplemente llegó a la conclusión de que Gabriel y Frances probablemente no debían pasar demasiado tiempo juntos.</p>
<p>En retrospectiva, Crowley probablemente debería haber sabido que era mala idea subir una escalera hoy, porque hasta ahora había sido ese tipo de día en el que todo parecía estar destinado a salir mal. Crowley no había recibido su pedido de flores cortadas esa mañana, se había retrasado por toda la nieve que había caído antes, y había roto una maceta casi a primera hora del día, y más tarde un jarrón. Un cliente le había gritado sin razón alguna que Crowley pudiera adivinar (aparentemente gritarle a los dueños de las tiendas simplemente hacía que algunas personas se sintieran mejor).</p>
<p>Y, por supuesto, Gabriel le estaba gritando ahora, diciéndole que vigilara en dónde ponía sus dedos, que, para ser justos, siempre estaban un poco sucios (gajes del oficio de tener una tienda de jardinería), pero además, para ser justos, Crowley de hecho no había planeado tocar ninguna de las elegantes ropas de Gabriel, no hasta que Gabriel comenzó a gritarle al respecto. Entonces le pareció una grandiosa idea. De hecho, le encantaría que Frances se las arreglara para esparcir pelo de gato sobre todo también.</p>
<p>Cuando Crowley llegó al peldaño superior de la escalera, todavía no podía alcanzar el techo, por lo que tuvo que poner un pie en un estante de sombreros que había sido despejado apresuradamente. Éste se tambaleó un poco, pero parecía lo suficientemente sólido, así que apoyó su peso sobre él y quitó el pie del escalón, estirándose hacia Frances. </p>
<p>Los siguientes segundos fueron un poco confusos. Crowley eventualmente se dio cuenta de que estaba acostado en el piso de la tienda de Gabriel, y con él un par de otras cosas: la escalera, un estante roto y algo de ropa. Frances estaba sentada sobre su estómago, observándolo.</p>
<p>«<em>Decidiste bajar, ¿no es así?</em>» Crowley le preguntó. O quiso hacerlo. Pero las palabras no salieron. Crowley se dio cuenta de que Bee lo estaba mirando con mucha preocupación. Estaba hablando por teléfono.</p>
<p>—Te caíste, Crowley —, le dijo, y Crowley supuso que debía ser cierto. Fue, de hecho, probablemente la razón por la que no parecía ser capaz de moverse. Frances dejó de olisquearlo y salió precipitadamente fuera de ahí, y luego las cosas se pusieron borrosas otra vez.</p>
<p>Cuando Crowley se volvió a despertar, estaba acostado en una cama, pero la cama se movía. Eso fue bastante confuso, al igual que todo el ruido, las luces y la gente hablando a la vez.</p>
<p>—¿Anthony? —Alguien le preguntó, pero él no reconoció la voz. Eso probablemente hacía que estuviera bien que no respondiera, ¿verdad? —No responde —, dijo la voz.</p>
<p>Crowley solo miraba el techo blanco con brillantes luces blancas, y sentía cada vez más que quería levantarse y salir corriendo, excepto que su cuerpo no se <em>movía…</em></p>
<p>Y entonces alguien estaba allí sobre él, mirándolo con la sonrisa más hermosa que Crowley hubiera visto jamás. De hecho, Crowley se dio cuenta de que esta persona podría haber sido el <em>hombre más hermoso </em>que hubiera visto. Él tenía los ojos azules y rizos suaves de color rubio blanquecino y una cara redonda que se veía perfecta con una sonrisa como esa, como si hubiera sido creada con ese propósito, mientras las amplias mejillas le daban a la sonrisa más espacio para crecer.</p>
<p>—Hola, Anthony —, dijo el hombre. —¿No te sientes de lo mejor? Ya veo. Te arreglaremos, querido, no te preocupes.</p>
<p>El rostro del hombre se alzó y parecía estar escuchando a otras personas hablar con él. Sin embargo, Crowley no podía escuchar lo que decían realmente. Al menos la cama se detuvo. Él intentó concentrarse en ese hermoso hombre. ¿Estaba usando un uniforme con <em>estampado de tartán</em>?</p>
<p>El hombre volvió a mirar a Crowley y sonrió de nuevo. —Has recibido un horroroso golpe en la cabeza. Ya sabes, si vas a perseguir gatos, realmente deberías aprender a aterrizar como ellos, con los pies primero —. Crowley quería reír, pero no hizo ningún sonido.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, el rubio hombre parecía muy complacido. —¡Oh! Has sonreído por eso. Me siento halagado, mis chistes siempre son terribles. Pero me alegra saber que me estás escuchando. Voy a aclararte algunas cosas entonces. Estás en la sala de emergencias. Soy uno de los enfermeros aquí, y mi nombre es Aziraphale. Es un nombre muy tonto, lo sé, no te preocupes, nunca le pedimos a nadie que lo deletree. Voy a revisarte para ver cómo están las cosas con tu cabeza y cuello, ¿de acuerdo?</p>
<p>Las manos del hombre eran suaves y cálidas, y cada vez que se movían sobre la cabeza y la cara de Crowley, el dolor parecía atenuarse un poco. Crowley sólo se dio cuenta en ese momento de que<em> estaba adolorido</em>, y en realidad, era una gran cantidad de dolor. Aziraphale frunció el ceño ligeramente, justo al mismo tiempo. —Duele, lo sé. No te preocupes, querido, nos ocuparemos de eso tan pronto como podamos. Creo que tienes una contusión, pero no parece ser nada serio. Me temo que no te quedó una atractiva herida de batalla, ni siquiera un chichón. Espero que no le hayas apostado tu corazón a una romántica cicatriz en tu frente para impresionar a quienes, ah… bueno, a quien sea que quieras impresionar, Anthony —. Aziraphale sonrió de nuevo, con un toque de color en sus mejillas.</p>
<p><em>A ti</em>, Crowley quería decir, y él realmente quería decírselo, a este hombre hermoso con manos suaves y una suave sonrisa, y <em>oh</em>, ¿qué tan suave sería la piel de su mejilla, si Crowley pudiera tocarla con sus propios dedos?</p>
<p>Afortunadamente, Crowley no dijo nada de eso. Aún más afortunadamente, él realmente dijo algo —. Es Crowley.</p>
<p>Si la sonrisa de antes en el rostro de Aziraphale había sido hermosa, esta era <em>gloriosa</em>. Aziraphale parecía absolutamente encantado y Crowley casi se estremeció al saber que él era la causa de la felicidad de Aziraphale. Dios, si pudiera descubrir cómo hacer eso con confianza, él sería un hombre bendecido.</p>
<p>—Ahí está —, dijo Aziraphale con cariño. —Sabía que no eras exactamente del tipo silencioso. Entonces prefieres Crowley. Es bueno saberlo. ¿Cómo te sientes, Crowley?</p>
<p>—Casi no puedo… moverme.</p>
<p>Una mirada de preocupación brilló en el rostro de Aziraphale, muy rápidamente, y luego desapareció y la sonrisa regresó. —Bueno, estás muy bien atado, querido. A veces, las personas con lesiones en la cabeza pueden ser un poco combativas, y estamos tratando de proteger tu columna vertebral. No me preocuparía demasiado por eso todavía. Sin embargo, me temo que tengo más preguntas para ti. ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?</p>
<p>—Martes. Enero… nunca sé qué día es. Lo siento.</p>
<p>—Con eso está suficientemente bien. ¿Y recuerdas dónde dije que estabas?</p>
<p>—En el hospital.</p>
<p>—Excelente. ¿Y a qué te dedicas, Crowley?</p>
<p>—Jardín y florería. Soy dueño de una tienda.</p>
<p>Esto hizo que Aziraphale pareciera encantado otra vez, y ahora Crowley lo había hecho dos veces. —Oh, qué maravilloso —, dijo el enfermero —. Yo simplemente amo las flores. Supongamos que tengo qué, trabajando en un hospital, vemos suficientes de ellas. Pero siempre alegran el día de todos. Muy bien, una más, querido. ¿Cuántos de mí ves?</p>
<p>Crowley le dijo la verdad. —Uno, gracias a Dios. No pienso que podría manejar a dos tú.</p>
<p>Hubo un esbozo de risa de parte de alguien que estaba cerca, pero Crowley no pudo ver quién era. Aunque sí <em>podía ver </em>a Aziraphale, y podía ver su boca abrirse mientras miraba a  quienquiera que se estuviera riendo, podía ver el color de su piel con un bonito, más bien delicado, color rosado. Los ojos de Aziraphale se volvieron hacia Crowley, y luego se alejaron, y luego volvieron a él, y el sonrojo solo empeoró. —<em>Bueno </em>—, dijo —. Puedo ver que no eres más que problemas, santo cielo. Es una suerte para mí que vayas a subir a otro piso y salgas de mi arena.</p>
<p>Era como si le dijeran que iba a llover cuando estaba a punto de comenzar un día en la playa. Crowley sintió frío repentinamente ante la idea de ir a otro lugar en este edificio donde no conocía a nadie, donde ni siquiera podía moverse, donde no podía ver a Aziraphale. </p>
<p>Se sobresaltó cuando sintió una mano cálida en su mejilla y miró la cara de Aziraphale. El hombre estaba sonriendo muy tranquilizadoramente ahora. —Vas a estar bien —, dijo suavemente. —Probablemente salgas de aquí en una o dos horas. Simplemente tienen que hacerte una radiografía y estoy seguro de que mostrará que todo está bien.</p>
<p>Crowley sabía que <em>nada </em>estaba bien, le dolía la cabeza y no podía moverse, y que no quería que le mintieran, maldición; pero cuando miró a la cara de Aziraphale, de alguna manera él creyó en todo lo que el hombre dijo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Al final resultó que Aziraphale había estado en lo correcto. No mucho después de que pasó al piso de arriba, el dolor de cabeza de Crowley se convirtió en un dolor sordo. Y después de la radiografía, cuando le quitaron las restricciones, las extremidades de Crowley comenzaron a responder, sus manos, sus pies, aunque con lentitud. Incluso fue capaz de sentarse.</p>
<p>Después de un rato, una doctora entró en la habitación donde Crowley estaba internado. Ella tenía el pelo largo y oscuro recogido en la base de la cabeza y gafas redondas. —¡Buenas! —dijo ella. —Soy la Doctora Device. Escuché que te diste un golpe en la cabeza.</p>
<p>—Sí, me caí —, le dijo Crowley. —Había una gata —, agregó como explicación.</p>
<p>La Doctora Device lo miró de cerca por un segundo, y luego sacó algunas láminas de rayos X de una carpeta y las colocó sobre una pizarra blanca a contraluz. Una enfermera también entró en la habitación, vestida con un uniforme rosa. Aziraphale era el único enfermero que Crowley había visto usando un uniforme con patrón de tartán. La enfermera y la doctora miraron las radiografías por un momento antes de que la doctora dijera: —Oh. Entonces el ángel está en la sala de emergencias hoy.</p>
<p>—Sí, le ganaron cuando lanzaron la moneda esta mañana —, le dijo la enfermera.</p>
<p>La Doctora Device se volvió hacia Crowley. —Bueno, no tienes una contusión. Te daremos algunas instrucciones de alta, y debes más cuidado con las escaleras, ¿de acuerdo?</p>
<p>—¿El <em>Ángel</em>? —preguntó Crowley.</p>
<p>La doctora sonrió de lado. —El hospital tiene algo así como un amuleto de buena suerte, eso es todo. Gusto en conocerlo, señor Crowley, espero no volver a verlo —. Y con eso, ella se fue.</p>
<p>La enfermera fue más conversadora. —Es un enfermero ambulante, así que todas las salas pelean por él. El equipo de ambulancias también. Cuando él está cerca, oh, hay algo en el aire. Las cirugías se realizan sin complicaciones, las infecciones desaparecen, los huesos rotos resultan ser simples esguinces. Incluso los miembros de las familias se llevan bien. <em>Como menos </em>él le trae la buena suerte a la sala. A lo sumo, bueno… —Ella asintió con la cabeza hacia las radiografías.</p>
<p>No había dudas en la mente de Crowley. —Te refieres a Aziraphale.</p>
<p>La enfermera sonrió cariñosamente. —Ese es nuestro ángel.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notas de la traductora:<br/><a id="%E2%80%9Cnotechap1-1%E2%80%9D" name="%E2%80%9Cnotechap1-1%E2%80%9D"></a><sup>1</sup> La traducción literal es Cielo de Alta Gama.<sup> [ <a href="%E2%80%9C#returnchap1-1%E2%80%9D">return to text</a> ]</sup><br/><a id="%E2%80%9Cnotechap1-2%E2%80%9D" name="%E2%80%9Cnotechap1-2%E2%80%9D"></a><sup>2</sup> Es un juego de palabras en inglés, porque Bee significa Abeja, así que van a juego con su nombre, Beelzebub.<sup> [ <a href="%E2%80%9C#returnchap1-2%E2%80%9D">return to text</a> ]</sup><br/><a id="%E2%80%9Cnotechap1-3%E2%80%9D" name="%E2%80%9Cnotechap1-3%E2%80%9D"></a><sup>3</sup>La autora se refiere a Bee con pronombres neutros, así que en realidad no está afirmando que sea un hombre o mujer, sino que es una persona no binaria. Lo traduje de todos modos como “El señor de las moscas” (Lord of the flies), porque al parecer tengo el mismo sentido del humor que Gabriel y me causa risa el apodo.<sup> [ <a href="%E2%80%9C#returnchap1-3%E2%80%9D">return to text</a> ]</sup></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley se paró en su tienda dos días después, contemplando un arreglo de tulipanes azules y blancos que claramente se burlaban de él.</p><p>—No es mi culpa —, Crowley les dijo —. Incluso <em>parecía</em> un ángel. Ese cabello rubio, como un halo de luz. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer al respecto?</p><p>Lo que se <em>no</em> suponía que Crowley hiciera era mirar un refrigerador lleno de flores e intentar encontrar alguna que combinara exactamente con el rosado del rubor que había visto en las mejillas de Aziraphale (¿Alstroemeria? ¿Nena rose?). Entonces había dejado de hacerlo. Pero tampoco se suponía que debiera estar mirando los tulipanes azules en este momento, y estar pensando en que eran demasiado oscuros para igualar el color de los ojos de Aziraphale, y juzgarlos por ello.</p><p>No hubo efectos secundarios por la caída que Crowley tuvo en la tienda de Gabriel. Había vuelto al trabajo al día siguiente con un simple dolor de cabeza. Probablemente, eso era de lo que debería haberse estado preguntando. Era extraño y un poco espeluznante, a pesar de que a Crowley le gustara lo <a id="%E2%80%9Creturnchap2-4%E2%80%9D" name="%E2%80%9Creturnchap2-4%E2%80%9D"></a>espeluznante<sup>[<a href="%E2%80%9C#notechap2-4%E2%80%9D">4</a>]</sup>. En cualquier caso, a Crowley en realidad no le importaba la desaparición de la contusión cerebral tanto como lo hacía el hombre que supuestamente la había hecho desaparecer. El <em>ángel</em> que la había hecho desaparecer.</p><p>Pero la cosa era que, se recordaba Crowley a sí mismo, se<em> había</em> golpeado la cabeza. Y había estado solo en el hospital, asustado y adolorido. Entonces, probablemente el recuerdo de un dulce ángel, sonrojado y compasivo era falso. El hombre probablemente tenía un aspecto promedio, y la compasión era su trabajo, así que allí está. Ahí estaba Crowley. A unos diez segundos de gritarle a unos inocentes tulipanes.</p><p>Sonó la campanilla de la tienda, que significaba que alguien había entrado. Crowley miró las flores un segundo más y luego salió al frente de la tienda para ver quién era. Se sorprendió a sí mismo al encontrarse con unos ojos azules de unos tonos más claros que el de los tulipanes, y con unos rizos rubios blanquecinos que eran <em>exactamente</em> como un halo de luz, muchas gracias, y oh, Dios, no había absolutamente nada promedio en Aziraphale, ni en sus suaves labios rosados, ni en su piel de durazno, ni en las delicadas manos que se asomaban de entre el uniforme azul y crema con estampado de tartán.</p><p>—Oh —, dijo el ángel. —Hola. Esperaba haber dado con el lugar correcto.</p><p>Crowley hizo un intento de ruido.</p><p>—Yo, ah, pensé que tal vez debería ver cómo te iba —, dijo Aziraphale, sonando un poco menos seguro de sí mismo ahora.</p><p>Crowley se concentró muy duro y salió con un: —Bien.</p><p>—Ah. Bueno, eso es bueno. Tienes una tienda encantadora —, dijo Aziraphale, mirando alrededor de los exhibidores con una sonrisa tímida. —Huele delicioso. Ah, y la vegetación invernal —. Apuntó con la cabeza hacia las macetas con las <a id="%E2%80%9Creturnchap2-5%E2%80%9D" name="%E2%80%9Creturnchap2-5%E2%80%9D"></a> plantas de hoja perenne<sup>[<a href="%E2%80%9C#notechap2-5%E2%80%9D">5</a>]</sup> y a las coronas de acebo, que eran, de hecho, las cosas favoritas de Crowley en la tienda en ese momento. Las había hecho él mismo. —Simplemente hermosas.</p><p>Afortunadamente, en este punto, el cerebro de Crowley terminó su enloquecimiento inicial y le devolvió el control. —Gracias —, dijo. —Uh, quiero decir, gracias por… lo que hiciste en el hospital.</p><p>—Oh —. Por alguna razón, esto hizo que Aziraphale agachara la mirada hacia sus propios pies. —Es simplemente mi trabajo, querido.</p><p>Crowley tuvo que tomarse un momento para explicarse a sí mismo que Aziraphale probablemente le decía <em>querido</em> a todo el mundo.</p><p>Aziraphale pareció vacilante por un momento, y luego se removió un poco, sacudió los hombros y proyectó una mirada más valiente en su rostro. —Bueno, ya que estoy aquí, realmente debería comprar algunas flores, creo. Dios mío, no sé cómo elegiré, todo es tan encantador.</p><p>Era una cosa hermosa, pararse allí y tener a un ángel que admirara su tienda, sus obras. Crowley estaba a punto de caerse de lo halagado que estaba. Naturalmente, y por supuesto, dado a la suerte de Crowley, lo siguiente que sucedió le devolvió un golpe bajo con la sensación opuesta.</p><p>—Creo que debería llevarle algo a Anathema —, dijo Aziraphale. —Oh, me refiero a la Doctora Device. Creo que la conociste en el piso de arriba. Las flores siempre le doblan las rodillas. Realmente es encantador, ya sabes, ella pretende ser tan distante, pero las flores son su debilidad —. Aziraphale seguía sonriendo, pero verlo así lo cortó como un cristal, porque Crowley acababa de entender que esa mirada no era realmente para él. Era la sonrisa habitual que la gente tenía cuando entraba en una florería… seguro, los arreglos eran encantadores, pero lo que la gente realmente pensaba al mirar alrededor de la tienda era en la reacción que obtendrían cuando entregaran las flores a alguien a quien aman.</p><p>Tenía sentido, Crowley tuvo que admitir. Nadie tan hermoso, compasivo y maravilloso como Aziraphale podía permanecer sin ataduras. Probablemente todos lo amaban igual que Crowley. Y Aziraphale trabajaba en un hospital. Él incluso podría elegir entre personas más inteligentes y talentosas de lo que alguna vez podría llegar a ser el dueño de una tienda de jardín.</p><p>Crowley de repente deseó haber estado trabajando en el invernadero aquella mañana, porque entonces todavía podría haber estado usando sus lentes de sol. Así como estaban las cosas, tuvo que apartar la mirada de Aziraphale y dirigirse al refrigerador antes de que el ángel pudiera ver cualquier expresión salvajemente inapropiada y desconsolada que, sin duda, estaría ya en su rostro.</p><p>—¿Qué tipo de flores le gustan a la Doctora Device? —preguntó, abriendo la puerta y observando todos los arreglos, tratando de incluso encontrar uno que pareciera lo suficientemente bueno como para un ángel.</p><p>—Rosas, me temo —, respondió Aziraphale. —Es extraño pensar que Anathema sea tradicional con cualquier cosa, pero las rosas son sus favoritas.</p><p>Crowley se ocupó a sí mismo seleccionando las mejores seis rosas que tenía, de seis colores diferentes, y luego logró organizarlas y envolverlas mientras mantenía la cabeza gacha. Cuando finalmente levantó la vista, el enfermero tenía afuera su billetera.</p><p>—Oh, no, la casa invita —, dijo Crowley rápidamente. —Te lo debo por lo que hiciste por mí.</p><p>—Oh, cariño, ¿estás seguro? —Aziraphale preguntó. Cuando Crowley asintió, él dijo: —Bueno, eso es muy amable de tu parte. Gracias.</p><p>Crowley hizo un ruido extraño al ser llamado amable por un ángel, pero Aziraphale no pareció haberse dado cuenta. El hombre recogió las flores en su envoltorio de papel, pero en lugar de irse, se quedó allí de pie junto al mostrador. Sin embargo, no miró a Crowley, sus ojos recorrieron una vez más la tienda. Finalmente se enfocaron en una maceta negra que estaba sobre la mesa de trabajo de Crowley. —Oh —, dijo. —Tienes una que no lo logró, ya veo.</p><p>Crowley se encontró inmediatamente tranquilizando al hombre, como si Aziraphale fuera a preocuparse por una planta moribunda. Por supuesto, probablemente lo haría. —No está tan mal —, dijo Crowley. Levantó la maceta y le frunció el ceño a la planta marchita dentro de ella. —Era de Gabriel, el de la tienda de al lado. Él no sabe nada acerca del cuidado de las plantas, así que me la apropié. No está muerta, no del todo. Solo necesita un poco de disciplina.</p><p>Por alguna razón, esto hizo reír a Aziraphale y fue el sonido más <em>encantador</em> que Crowley hubiera escuchado. La risa irrumpió en la tienda como confeti, agitándose en colores en el aire. —¿Qué tipo de planta es? —preguntó el ángel.</p><p><a id="%E2%80%9Creturnchap2-6%E2%80%9D" name="%E2%80%9Creturnchap2-6%E2%80%9D"></a>—Gardenia.<sup>[<a href="%E2%80%9C#notechap2-6%E2%80%9D">6</a>]</sup></p><p>—Bueno, parece estar en buenas manos —. La sonrisa de Aziraphale se desvaneció un poco. —Yo, uh… Yo debería irme, creo. Fue encantador verte de nuevo, Ant… Crowley. Lo siento. Me alegra que te sientas mejor.</p><p>Y luego Crowley tuvo que ver al ángel salir de su tienda, con los brazos cargados con las rosas que iba a dale a alguien más.</p><p> </p><p>oOo</p><p> </p><p>Era tanto el mayor deseo de Crowley como su peor temor el que Aziraphale regresara a la tienda. Entonces, cuando sucedió, Crowley no estaba seguro de si estaba cosechando un karma bueno o uno malo. La primera vez, se dio la vuelta después de colocar claveles en un jarrón para encontrarse con un ángel mirando dentro del refrigerador de la tienda. Al menos fue más fácil hablar con él esta vez. Charlaron mientras Crowley le hizo un nuevo arreglo a Aziraphale, esta vez era para la biblioteca del hospital, que Aziraphale ayudaba a administrar durante su tiempo libre. Él le contó a Crowley todo acerca de los libros, revistas y el carrito que visitaba las salas, prestando material de lectura a pacientes aburridos. Discutieron también acerca de la gardenia, que, para deleite de Aziraphale, parecía haber comenzado a animarse. No había sido en realidad un milagro, solamente el pH de su suelo era el correcto ahora, y había dejado de ser regada en exceso. Y entonces, Aziraphale se fue con otro ramo de rosas para la Doctora Device.</p><p>Él regresó a la tienda unos días más tarde, para encontrar una planta qué darle a sus compañeros enfermeros en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, ya que por poco habían perdido a un paciente el día anterior. Aziraphale pensó que podrían tener algo coloridos como celebración. Crowley personalmente no tenía dudas de que Aziraphale había estado en la UCI en el momento de la recuperación milagrosa, pero sabía que no debía mencionarlo, de lo contrario, sin duda, conseguiría que Aziraphale volviera a mirar a sus zapatos.</p><p>Por supuesto, se las arregló para arruinarlo de todos modos. Cuando Crowley le entregó los geranios en la maceta más bonita que pudo encontrar, dijo: —¿Qué opinas de esta, ángel?</p><p>El nombre hizo que Aziraphale se sobresaltara. Crowley estaba casi listo para arrepentirse de poder hablar inglés, cuando Aziraphale se sonrojó. Y entonces Crowley estaba completamente ocupado clasificando todas las flores rosadas en su base de datos mental. <a id="%E2%80%9Creturnchap2-7%E2%80%9D" name="%E2%80%9Creturnchap2-7%E2%80%9D"></a>Rosas <em>First Light</em><sup>[<a href="%E2%80%9C#notechap2-7%E2%80%9D">7</a>]</sup>, ese era, el color exacto de las mejillas de Aziraphale. —Lo siento —, dijo Crowley apresuradamente. —Quise decir...</p><p>—Mi apodo en el hospital, lo sé. Pero en realidad no soy un ángel —. Los ojos azules de Aziraphale miraron a los de Crowley, claramente buscando algún tipo de comprensión.</p><p>—De acuerdo —, dijo Crowley. —Lo siento. Es solo que todo sobre ti parece... angelical —. Su voz se enronqueció un poco. —Lo siento, me detendré totalmente, lo siento...</p><p>—¡No! —Aziraphale exclamó, y pareció sobrecogerlos a ambos. —Um, en realidad, no me importa. De ti.</p><p>Crowley no estaba del todo seguro de cómo responder a eso. Y antes de descubrir cómo, Aziraphale había salido de la tienda con los geranios y, por supuesto, un ramo de rosas.</p><p>La cuarta vez que apareció Aziraphale comenzó bastante bien, pero fue cuesta abajo desde allí. En este punto, Crowley tuvo que admitir que no sabía por qué Aziraphale seguía visitándolo. El hospital tenía su propia tienda de regalos, que almacenaba rosas y algunas plantas en macetas, y aunque Crowley estaba muy orgulloso de su tienda, sabía que había opciones más sencillas y menos costosas.</p><p>Pero ahí estaba el ángel, considerando la idea de llevar uno o dos arbolitos en macetas para la biblioteca del hospital. Crowley levantó la vista en algún momento para darse cuenta de que Aziraphale lo estaba mirando atentamente. Aziraphale pareció notarlo justo cuando Crowley lo hizo, y dio un pequeño jadeo. —Oh, lo siento querido. Solo admiraba tu maquillaje de ojos. Tienes unos ojos color avellana encantadores, y... —Él sacudió la cabeza. —Lo siento, te he molestado.</p><p>—No —, dijo Crowley. —Es solo que... no tienes que llamarlos avellana, ángel, sé que son amarillos.</p><p>Aziraphale inclinó un poco la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos. —Supongo que lo son.</p><p>Crowley se rio sin humor. —Sí, siempre solía usar lentes oscuros, pero ahora ya estoy acostumbrado a las miradas.</p><p>Aziraphale parpadeó rápidamente, cortando a su propia mirada una vez más. —Yo, uh, supongo que debes estarlo —, dijo débilmente, con uno de sus de <em>mirar-mirar hacia otro lado-volver a mirar</em> que hacía cuando estaba especialmente nervioso.</p><p>En ese momento, el cerebro de Crowley comenzó a hacer un par de cosas sin la dirección de Crowley. En primer lugar, le informó con calma que cuando Crowley había dicho «<em>miradas</em>», él se había referido al tipo «<em>eres un freak con ojos amarillos, por no hablar de un hombre que se maquilla los ojos</em>», pero que cuando Aziraphale se refería a «<em>mirar</em>», él se refería al tipo «<em>eres extremadamente atractivo</em>». Crowley escuchó ese argumento y lo rechazó con firmeza, porque, entre otras cosas, los ángeles definitivamente no deseaban a los dueños de tiendas de jardín que parecían pensar que era una buena idea usar lentes de contacto además de un cabello rojo llameante.</p><p>La segunda cosa que hizo el cerebro de Crowley fue aún más devastadora. Le recordó que en ese justo momento, de hecho, no había mucho espacio entre Crowley y este ángel, sin mostrador o mesa de trabajo de por medio, solo unas pocas ramas de perennifolio. Y el problema con eso era que, en realidad no importaba en ese punto que Aziraphale, por supuesto, no deseara a Crowley, porque Crowley tenía suficiente deseo por los dos.</p><p>Difícilmente había pasado una hora desde la visita al hospital de Crowley en la que no hubiera pensado en eso, en Aziraphale, en cómo se sentiría al tocarlo y al saborearlo en la lengua. Acerca de los sonidos que Aziraphale haría si Crowley lo acorralara contra la fría puerta de vidrio del refrigerador y luego lo calentara con su propio cuerpo. Y había, desafortunadamente, fantasía completa acerca de ver a Aziraphale entrar a la tienda, cerrar la puerta detrás de él, arrastrar al hombre hasta el invernadero entre las flores, y chupársela hasta que estuviera a punto de sollozar.</p><p>Crowley nunca haría tal cosa, por supuesto. Aziraphale estaba en una relación. Y él era <em>un ángel</em>. No ibas y le dabas placer a ángeles en sucios invernaderos, sin importar cuánto les gustaran las flores.</p><p>Pero, Dios santo, realmente no había casi espacio entre ellos, y Aziraphale se estaba sonrojando, y estaba mirando a Crowley como lo había hecho cuando Crowley lo había molestado en el hospital, y Crowley estaba siendo, entre otras cosas vergonzosas, un coqueto.</p><p>—Apuesto a que tú recibes muchas miradas, ángel —, murmuró.</p><p>—Oh Dios —<em>Mira-mira hacia otro lado-y vuelve a mirar.</em> —No, nunca recibo miradas. Fui creado simple, ya sabes, en realidad no tengo ningún color de cabello por el cual me identifiquen, pero tú... —Aziraphale lo miró con una especie de asombro. —Tú eres puros colores llamativos, ¿no es así?, Cabello rojo y ojos dorados, como algunas de tus flores. Cielo santo, eso debe ser lo más ridículo que alguien te haya dicho jamás...</p><p>Crowley dio el último paso hacia Aziraphale, tan cerca que sus ropas se rozaban contra las otras. Aziraphale respiraba con dificultad, su mirada aún fija en Crowley. Sus labios se separaron.</p><p>Tal vez, para ser justos, era bastante apropiado que el intento de Crowley de hacerle el amor inapropiadamente a un ángel fuera frustrado tanto por el Cielo como por el Infierno. Es decir, por Gabriel y Bee, quienes eligieron ese momento para entrar en la tienda de Crowley, y que pudieron haber estado acompañados por rayos y estallidos de llamas por todo el ruido que hacían.</p><p>Aziraphale saltó, y Crowley estaba tan ocupado maldiciéndose a sí mismo que casi se perdió de lo que gritaban Gabriel y Bee. Crowley captó el final: —... y ella apenas puede respirar, ¡Y todo es culpa de esa estúpida gata!</p><p>Aziraphale fue mucho más rápido que Crowley para comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, y salió corriendo de la tienda junto a Gabriel y Bee. Unos segundos después, él regresó con una niña pequeña en sus brazos. Crowley podía oírla jadear. Dos personas, que debían ser sus padres, estaban justo detrás de ellos.</p><p>Aziraphale miró a Crowley y habló con la calma suficiente como para sacarlo del shock y devolverlo a la realidad. —Querido, ¿podrías llamar a una ambulancia? Diles que tenemos una niña de seis años con una reacción alérgica a un gato, y por favor diles que estoy aquí.</p><p>Crowley se apresuró a cumplir con lo que le pidieron. Mientras se hacía la llamada, Aziraphale había dejado a la niña en una de las sillas de la tienda de Crowley y él la hizo sonreír un poco, aunque obviamente estaba asustada. Aziraphale se arrodilló en el suelo para estar a su altura. —No tengas miedo —, dijo suavemente. —Tendremos a tu molesta garganta comportándose bien en poco tiempo, tienes mi palabra, Tracey —. Pero la niña no pudo responderle, y sus jadeos solo se hacían más fuertes.</p><p>—Oh —, dijo Aziraphale, todavía con mucha calma, —parece que has decidido ponerte un poco de lápiz labial azul. No es tu color, cariño, veamos si podemos volverlo a poner rosa, ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>Se volvió a mirar a los padres de la niña. —¿Tiene un <a id="%E2%80%9Creturnchap2-8%E2%80%9D" name="%E2%80%9Creturnchap2-8%E2%80%9D"></a>lápiz de epinefrina<sup>[<a href="%E2%80%9C#notechap2-8%E2%80%9D">8</a>]</sup>?</p><p>La madre de la niña sacudió la cabeza, casi frenéticamente. Ambos padres estaban tan pálidos como el papel.</p><p>—No importa —, les aseguró Aziraphale. —Tendrán uno en la ambulancia —. Se volvió hacia Tracey. —Mientras tanto, querida, respiremos juntos, tú y yo, ¿de acuerdo? —Él tomó sus manos entre las suyas. —Adentro y afuera, cariño, así es, buena chica. Sabes, estaba pensando en una historia muy boba que sé sobre una gatita y su mejor amigo, que es un búho. Hacen una pareja bastante improbable. ¿Te gustaría escucharlo?</p><p>La niña asintió y Aziraphale le sonrió. Y luego, comenzó a recitar:</p><p>
  <em>El Búho y la Gatita se hicieron a la mar,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>En un lindo barquito de verde guisante.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Llevaron dulce miel y dinero contante,</em>
</p><p><em>Envueltos en un billetito al instante</em> <a id="%E2%80%9Creturnchap2-9%E2%80%9D" name="%E2%80%9Creturnchap2-9%E2%80%9D"></a>.<sup>[<a href="%E2%80%9C#notechap2-9%E2%80%9D">9</a>]</sup></p><p>Mientras Crowley observaba, la respiración de la niña comenzó a estabilizarse y sus labios perdieron su tinte azulado. Cuando Aziraphale llegó a las últimas líneas del poema, acerca de bailar a la luz de la luna, Tracey respiraba con facilidad y Crowley estaba absolutamente seguro de que había presenciado un milagro.</p><p>La ambulancia llegó un momento después, y Tracey parecía detestar irse sin Aziraphale, Dios, ¿No era Crowley quien más entendía ese sentimiento? Entonces el ángel entró en la ambulancia con la familia y Crowley se quedó solo con Gabriel y Bee en su tienda.</p><p>—Estúpida gata —, dijo Gabriel, deambulando. —Tendré suerte si no me demandan por esto. ¡Ni siquiera es mi gata! ¿Qué demonios está haciendo siempre en mi tienda?</p><p>—Causando accidentes, aparentemente —, observó Bee. Pero su mente estaba claramente en otra parte. Caminó hasta el mostrador donde Crowley intentaba ocuparse, ordenando cosas ya ordenadas. —Entonces —, dijo. —Hiciste un amigo ¿no? Lo he visto venir varias veces en las últimas semanas.</p><p>—Él era el enfermero en la sala de emergencias cuando me lastimé —, rezongó Crowley, y no sintió ni una punzada de culpa por rezongar.</p><p>—Lo imaginé —, dijo Bee. —Siempre usa uniforme. Por eso vinimos a buscarlo cuando la niña tuvo su reacción.</p><p>—¿Entonces ustedes dos son algo ahora? —preguntó Gabriel.</p><p>Había muchas formas en que Crowley podía responder eso. La que salió fue: —Está en una relación.</p><p>—Huh —, dijo Gabriel. —Él no <em>actúa</em> como alguien en una relación.</p><p>—No lo hace —, Bee estuvo de acuerdo. —La forma en que te estaba mirando...</p><p>—¿No tienen tiendas que atender? —Crowley gruñó. —Está saliendo con una mujer.</p><p>—Si ese hombre es heterosexual, me comeré uno de los sombreros que Gabriel vende —, dijo Bee.</p><p>—Podría ser <em>bi o pan</em> —, comentó Gabriel, obteniendo miradas curiosas tanto de Bee como de Crowley. —¿Qué? —preguntó. —¿Soy tan idiota que no puedo saber nada acerca de la gente <em>queer</em>?</p><p>—Eres un imbécil —, le dijo Bee.</p><p>—Es lo que acabo de decir, pero ¿quién demonios piensan que compra mi ropa? La mayoría de mis clientes son <em>queer</em>.</p><p>—No importa, está <em>tomado</em> —, repitió Crowley. —Él siempre está aquí comprando flores para ella.</p><p>—Eres un idiota —, Gabriel le informó, antes de regresar a su propia tienda.</p><p>Bee le frunció el ceño a Crowley. —¿Alguna vez consideraste —, preguntó, —que podrías estarlo viendo al revés? Crees que viene a comprar flores <em>para</em> alguien. ¿Y si en realidad está aquí para comprar flores <em>de</em> alguien?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notas de la traductora:<br/><sup>[4]</sup>¿Recuerdan el “Big spooky fan me”? Pues eso.<br/><sup>[5]</sup> Perennifolio, evergreen, o plantas de hoja perenne. Un ejemplo de plantas de este tipo son los árboles de navidad y los pinos en general… sus hojas se mantienen siempre verdes y no las mudan (lo contrario a las plantas de hojas caducales), es decir, están verdes en el invierno.<br/><sup>[6]</sup> Nota de la autora: este fic usa el simbolismo de la gardenia por su significado de “amor secreto”, y también por su asociación con el mundo espiritual.<br/><sup>[7]</sup><a href="https://garden.org/plants/view/2718/Rose-Rosa-First-Light/">First Light rose:</a><br/><sup>[8]</sup>O EpiPen.<br/><sup>[9]</sup> El poema es "The Owl and the Pussycat (El búho y la gatita)" de Edward Lear<br/><a href="https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/43188/the-owl-and-the-pussy-cat">En inglés (original)</a> <a href="http://armadillosvoladores.blogspot.com/2012/06/el-buho-y-la-gatita-de-edward-lear.html">EN ESPAÑOL</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notas de la traductora: </p>
<p>Lamento un montón la tardanza para esta actualización. He estado beteando esta obra y no quería postear el capítulo hasta estar conforme con cómo quedó.<br/>Publicaré el último capítulo lo más pronto posible. Además, vendré a intentar arreglar los hipervínculos de los capítulos anteriores tan pronto como aprenda cómo hacerlos funcionar.<br/>Sin más que agregar, aquí está el capítulo :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale no visitó la tienda durante los siguientes tres días. Crowley pensó en entregar el perennifolio que le había gustado a Aziraphale en la biblioteca del hospital, pero luego se dijo a sí mismo que, si Aziraphale quería esa maldita cosa,  tendría que ir él mismo a por ella.</p>
<p>Crowley sabía la verdad, por supuesto. Casi había besado a Aziraphale. Había sido inapropiado y espeluznante como el infierno, y Aziraphale probablemente nunca volvería a la tienda en lo absoluto. Y eso sería correcto, sería sensato, porque Crowley era un imbécil y Aziraphale era un ángel que podía calmar con poesía a niñitas con un shock anafiláctico.</p>
<p>Estaba nevando. Había estado nevando durante dos días. A Crowley normalmente le gustaba la nieve. Supuso que todavía debería gustarle, porque esta había ahuyentado a la mayoría de los clientes, así que ahora tenía una excusa para cerrar temprano e irse a casa donde hacía calor y no tenía que ver un ángel en todas partes a donde mirara. Acababa de terminar de limpiar y estaba listo para apagar las luces cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Crowley gimió. Debería haber cerrado primero…</p>
<p>Pero no lo había hecho, y ahora había un ángel en su tienda una vez más, cubierto de nieve.</p>
<p>—Oh, querido —, dijo Aziraphale, disculpándose. —Estás cerrando. Lo siento mucho. No había podido regresar por el perennifolio, el hospital se ha convertido en un zoológico con el clima, y he estado ayudando en la sala de emergencias. Pero, volveré...</p>
<p>—No. Quédate —, dijo Crowley. Sinceramente, rogó.</p>
<p>Aziraphale se iluminó un poco ante eso, y Crowley estaba perdido por eso. Todos los pensamientos de un piso cálido y suficiente vino desaparecieron de su cabeza, ahuyentados por el mayor calor de tener a Aziraphale tan cerca una vez más.</p>
<p>Crowley cargó las mejores macetas de perennifolios hacia el frente de la tienda. Aziraphale sonrió a las plantas, y Crowley se las imaginó creciendo en la biblioteca, al calor de esa sonrisa.</p>
<p>—Lo siento —, dijo Crowley.</p>
<p>Aziraphale lo miró con curiosidad. —¿Por qué?</p>
<p>Parecía más fácil ir con: —Todo.</p>
<p>—Oh —, dijo Aziraphale, aun luciendo un poco confundido. —Bueno, todo está bien, querido.</p>
<p>—Es solo que… la última vez que estuviste aquí... —La voz de Crowley vaciló un poco.</p>
<p>Aziraphale parecía preocupado y honestamente desconcertado. —Oh, pero estuviste brillante, querido.  <em>Yo lo siento</em> por hacer de tu tienda el centro de una crisis médica, pero estabas muy tranquilo. A veces la gente se pone muy nerviosa cuando sucede algo así, pero tú...</p>
<p>Y Crowley era un maldito idiota, porque ahí, con el pobre ángel en su tienda, una vez más, mientras Crowley sabía lo que sucedería, todo lo que podía pensar era en «<em>¿Qué pasa si en realidad está aquí para comprar flores </em>de<em> alguien</em>?» Él sabía que Aziraphale solo estaba siendo cortés, ignorando el intento de Crowley de besarlo, por supuesto.</p>
<p>¿O no?</p>
<p>Aziraphale estaba mirando a Crowley nuevamente con su billetera afuera, listo para pagar la planta, y tenía una bonita sonrisa en su rostro. Una sonrisa para Crowley.</p>
<p>Crowley puso su mano en la mejilla de Aziraphale. Era exactamente tan suave como la había imaginado. El ángel se congeló bajo el toque de Crowley. Crowley también se quedó quieto, sin moverse hacia adelante, pero tampoco retrocediendo, porque Aziraphale lo estaba mirando con el rostro completamente sonrojado, y tampoco estaba retrocediendo. Ni siquiera estaba haciendo la cosa de <em>mirar hacia otro lado</em>, su mirada estaba fija en los ojos de Crowley. Y luego cayó a la boca de Crowley.</p>
<p>Crowley esperó. Él tenía qué. Otro momento, oportunidad suficiente para que Aziraphale huyera. Él no lo hizo.</p>
<p>Crowley lo besó. Ambas bocas estaban ligeramente separadas, pero Crowley no lo presionó demasiado. Solo se mantuvo allí con la presión de la mejilla de Aziraphale contra la suya, la dulzura del aliento del ángel contra sus labios.</p>
<p>Después de un par de segundos de felicidad, el cerebro de Crowley lo interrumpió, recordándole con mucha fuerza que no importaba lo que el ángel hubiera dicho sobre que todo <em>estaba bien</em>, ramos de rosas tras ramos de rosas habían salido de la tienda en los brazos de ese hombre. Crowley se echó hacia atrás.</p>
<p>Apenas se había alejado una pulgada cuando escuchó que la billetera de Aziraphale golpeaba el suelo, y luego el ángel susurró: —Oh, Dios mío, sí, por favor —Contra la boca de Crowley y arrojó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Crowley.</p>
<p>Eso, obviamente, condujo a más besos. Crowley jaló a Aziraphale completamente en sus brazos, esta vez arrastrando su lengua al calor húmedo de la boca del ángel. Aziraphale sabía a café, probablemente café de hospital, no del bueno, pero con suficiente azúcar y crema para ser casi un alimento. Crowley se preguntó cuándo había comido el ángel por última vez, si había tenido una comida real mientras estuvo atrapado en el hospital durante días.</p>
<p>Esto era una pregunta ociosa porque la mayor parte del cerebro de Crowley estaba atrapado procesando lo increíble que era tener a Aziraphale presionado contra él de esta manera. Qué suaves eran sus labios, cómo los rizos de su cabello atrapaban los dedos de Crowley. Todos los pequeños y dulces sonidos que hacía mientras su lengua se enredaba con la de Crowley, cómo sus brazos estaban tan apretados alrededor del cuello de Crowley que Crowley era incapaz de ponerse de pie por completo.</p>
<p>Aziraphale estaba gimiendo en voz baja, pero sin vergüenza, en la boca de Crowley, y había otra evidencia de su voluntad: la presión inconfundible de un miembro dura contra el muslo de Crowley, justo al lado del suyo. Crowley gimió y movió su cuerpo contra Aziraphale para que sus erecciones se frotaran, y Aziraphale dio un pequeño grito. Crowley deslizó sus manos hacia abajo, donde pudo agarrar las caderas de Aziraphale y acercarlo. Pero mientras lo hacía, algo en el lado izquierdo de Aziraphale zumbó bajo sus dedos.</p>
<p>Aziraphale rompió el beso y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. —Joder —, dijo, con mucha calma y mucha gracia. Miró a Crowley a los ojos. —Lo siento, querido —, dijo, un poco sin aliento. Bíper. Hospital. Tormenta, probablemente.</p>
<p>Crowley soltó a Aziraphale y dio un paso atrás. No estaba seguro de qué hacer, aparte de decir: —Lo siento.</p>
<p>Aziraphale parpadeó hacia él, de repente pareciendo confundido. —¿Por qué?</p>
<p>—Tú... —No quería decirlo, no quería romper lo que acababa de pasar cual jarrón de cristal, pero tenía que hacerlo. —Anatema.</p>
<p>—¿Qué con ella?</p>
<p>Crowley se encontró frunciéndole el ceño al ángel, preguntándose cuál de ellos era el que tenía sentido. —Tú no…</p>
<p>Los ojos de Aziraphale se cerraron y se llevó una mano a la frente. —Oh, realmente soy terrible en esto, ¿no? Justo se lo estaba diciendo a Anathema. Le estaba diciendo que estaba completamente desesperado cuando se trataba de ti. Ella no me creyó. Ella va a amar esto.</p>
<p>—No estás con Anathema —. Era una media pregunta desesperada, ya que Crowley tenía demasiado miedo de hacer una pregunta completa.</p>
<p>Los claros ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos con honestidad. —Anathema es una muy buena amiga. No somos una pareja. Salimos una vez, pero eso fue hace años.</p>
<p>—¿Pero también sales con hombres?</p>
<p>—Bueno<em>, ¡estaba intentándolo</em>! —Había un profundo sonrojo en las mejillas de Aziraphale ahora. —Pero, por supuesto, tiene sentido, lo he saboteado desde el comienzo. Lo siento mucho, querido, soy terriblemente torpe con este tipo de cosas —. Aziraphale hizo una mueca, como si estuviera reevaluando esa declaración. —Bueno. En realidad, soy torpe con cualquier cosa que no involucre un hospital, para ser honesto. Verás, soy muy bueno con los pacientes, pero me cuesta mucho hablar con la gente cuando no los estoy ayudando con algo. No sé qué decir sin una lista de preguntas en mente, y nunca sé qué hacer con mis manos, al menos necesito sostener una escayola —. Dio una risa bastante desesperada.</p>
<p>Crowley todavía estaba atrapado en la parte anterior de esa divagación. —¿Quieres salir conmigo?</p>
<p>Aziraphale frunció el ceño ahora. —Puedo ser una basura en esto, querido, pero creo que en este punto ya estaba bastante claro.</p>
<p>—Pero eres un ángel —, dijo Crowley.</p>
<p>Aziraphale cerró los ojos. —<em>No lo soy</em>.</p>
<p>Crowley hizo un ruido de protesta. —No puedes engañarme, Aziraphale. <em>Te ves</em> como un ángel Sacado directamente de una pintura, lo eres. Rosa y dorado y perfecto. Y también actúas como uno. Dulce, amable y compasivo, siempre pensando en todos los demás. Tú <em>eres </em>un ángel, si alguna vez hubo uno, incluso sin lo que te he visto hacer. Sin lo que hiciste por mí.</p>
<p>Aziraphale lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos ahora.</p>
<p>—Eres <em>perfecto</em> —, repitió Crowley. —Y yo cultivo plantas. Mis manos siempre están sucias, y tú eres lo más hermoso que he visto. No puedo tocarte.</p>
<p>La boca de Aziraphale cayó abierta ahora. —¿Con esas manos que traen flores de la muerte? —él susurró. —Sí que podrías.</p>
<p>Crowley se miró las manos por un segundo, uñas sucias y todo, y luego alcanzó a Aziraphale. Justo cuando el bíper volvió a sonar.</p>
<p>Aziraphale gimió. —Oh, a la mierda esta tormenta. Querido, prométeme que podemos retomarlo desde aquí la próxima vez que sea libre del hospital.</p>
<p>Crowley lo besó. Muy suave y brevemente. Y luego sonrió. —Ve, ángel. Te necesitan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aziraphale había salido de la tienda, pero por supuesto, no abandonó la mente de Crowley, ni por un segundo. La mente de Crowley era en realidad un lugar bastante vertiginoso en este momento, lleno de estallidos de emoción como <em>incredulidad</em> y <em>gratitud </em>y, por supuesto, <em>lujuria</em>, y a quién engañaba Crowley, <em>amor.</em> Había color por todas partes, fuegos artificiales y confeti cuando Crowley recordó los sonidos que el ángel había hecho en sus brazos, sonidos de deleite, porque Crowley había descubierto cómo complacer a Aziraphale y la forma de hacerlo era <em>besándolo</em>.</p>
<p>Probablemente se podría excusar a Crowley por estar sentado vagamente en su tienda por un tiempo, simplemente sonriendo a la pared.</p>
<p>Eventualmente, recordó el punto en el que se había preguntado si Aziraphale había comido adecuadamente, y ese pensamiento lo hizo saltar a la acción. Visitaría el café y luego la panadería al final de la cuadra, en caso de que todavía estuviera abierto a pesar de toda esta nieve, y por supuesto, llevaría flores, muchas flores, y cuando entrara al hospital...</p>
<p>Ahí fue donde la fantasía se rompió un poco. Aziraphale había dicho que Crowley podía tocarlo incluso con las manos cubiertas de tierra, y Aziraphale definitivamente lo había permitido hace apenas media hora, pero eso había sido allí, en la tienda de Crowley, donde todo siempre estaba un poco desordenado. Las flores pertenecían a un hospital, junto con los ángeles. La suciedad no.</p>
<p>Entonces Crowley se quedó sentado en su tienda unos minutos más, hasta que se dio cuenta de que había otra opción. Simplemente podía dejar cosas en el hospital, un sándwich, pastelillos, flores. Y luego, cuando Aziraphale terminara de trabajar, Crowley lo volvería a ver.</p>
<p>Así que pasó unos minutos escogiendo lo mejor de lo que había en el refrigerador y arreglándolo en un florero. Al salir, la mirada de Crowley se posó en la maceta negra que todavía estaba sobre el mostrador. La gardenia se había puesto verde y saludable ahora, y la promesa más mínima de una flor blanca había comenzado a revelarse. Crowley puso a la planta con el resto del paquete.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El hospital era, de hecho, un zoológico. La zona de ambulancias estaba repleta y la sala de emergencias estaba llena de gente. Crowley estaba muy agradecido de entrar caminando al hospital por su cuenta esta vez, y por la entrada principal. Se detuvo en la recepción y pronunció el pequeño discurso que había ensayado en el auto. —Hola, soy amigo de Aziraphale Fell. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo aquí, así que pensé en traerle algo de cenar. Entonces, lo dejaré con usted.</p>
<p>La recepcionista, una mujer de aspecto bastante agobiado con un abrigo rojo, frunció el ceño a Crowley por encima la gran bolsa de papel que había puesto en el escritorio.</p>
<p>—Oh, y hay algunas flores allí —, agregó Crowley, vacilante. Correcto. Hora de irse.</p>
<p>—Espera —, dijo la mujer. —¿Eres el chico de la florería?</p>
<p>—Uh… —Crowley la miró confundido. —<em>Soy</em> el chico de una florería, supongo...</p>
<p>Fue interrumpido entonces por un hermoso sonido. —¡Crowley! —Crowley se volvió para ver a Aziraphale parado a unos metros de distancia, sonriéndole. —Oh, querido —, dijo el ángel.</p>
<p>La recepcionista se echó a reír. —¡Tú<em> eres</em> el chico de la florería!</p>
<p>Crowley estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a Aziraphale para responder eso. El ángel estaba usando sus pantalones de tartán, pero esta vez con una camisa azul, y llevaba un pequeño bulto en sus brazos, envuelto en una manta. Cuando Aziraphale se acercó, Crowley pudo ver que la camisa azul tenía botones, y que los primeros estaban desabrochados, revelando una pequeña franja del pecho pálido de Aziraphale sobre el bulto que llevaba. Aziraphale movió la capa superior de la manta a un lado y Crowley pudo ver a un bebé presionado suavemente contra el pecho de Aziraphale, piel con piel.</p>
<p>—Esta es Michelle —, dijo en voz baja Aziraphale. —Se ha quedado en nuestra guardería por un par de semanas después de que naciera demasiado pronto. Me temo que está siendo bastante traviesa en este momento, se bañó y se niega absolutamente a calentarse nuevamente. Así que pensé podríamos ir a dar un paseo, a ver si la actividad podría hacerla entrar en calor.</p>
<p>Un par de otras personas se habían acercado a ellos en este punto, en varios colores de uniformes médicos y algunas batas blancas. —¿Así que este es el chico de la florería? —Uno de ellos preguntó.</p>
<p>La recepcionista había abierto la bolsa y sacado la comida y las flores. —Le trajo de cenar —, dijo con una sonrisa. —Y flores. Ah, y una planta.</p>
<p>—No es un mal comienzo —, dijo alguien más.</p>
<p>Aziraphale puso los ojos en blanco. —Todos ustedes están siendo bastante ridículos —. Se acercó para ver sus regalos. —¡Oh, Crowley, eso huele celestial, ¡pastelillos! ¡Y la gardenia! Oh, está simplemente hermosa. ¡Mírala, vuelve a la vida y la trajiste aquí! Qué buena suerte será para el hospital. Gracias, querido.</p>
<p>—Bueno, me iré —, dijo Crowley.</p>
<p>Los ojos azules de Aziraphale se lanzaron hacia él con sorpresa y desilusión. —Oh. ¿Ya?</p>
<p>Crowley se miró las manos. Se las había lavado, por supuesto, y se había puesto sus zapatos menos sucios, pero apenas y se comparaban con las limpias zapatillas azules de Aziraphale. —Bueno, no quiero interrumpir…</p>
<p>—Oh, no estás interrumpiendo —, alguien le aseguró, sonando muy divertido.</p>
<p>—Aziraphale necesita comer —, dijo otra voz.</p>
<p>—De hecho —, dijo una tercera persona, —con el bebé en sus brazos, podría necesitar que lo alimentes.</p>
<p>Aziraphale se sonrojó más de lo que Crowley lo había visto. —<em>Realmente</em> —, dijo. —Dios mío.</p>
<p>Fue en ese momento que las ramificaciones de ser “<em>El Chico de la Florería</em>” finalmente quedaron claras para Crowley. Aziraphale les había contado a sus compañeros de trabajo sobre él, incluido lo que hacía para ganarse la vida. Aziraphale no estaba avergonzado de salir con un hombre que tenía una florería.</p>
<p>Crowley se dio cuenta de que él hacía feliz a Aziraphale, y no solo porque le trajera la cena o le diera flores. Aziraphale se había alegrado al verlo cada vez que se encontraban.</p>
<p>De hecho, el cerebro de Crowley le recordó, probablemente de manera inapropiada, que a Aziraphale incluso parecía gustarle el hecho de que Crowley fuera un coqueto.</p>
<p>Crowley inclinó su cadera y se apoyó contra el escritorio. —No te preocupes, ángel —, dijo suavemente. —Sabes que puedo ayudarte con lo que necesites.</p>
<p>Aziraphale cerró los ojos avergonzado cuando todos a su alrededor comenzaron a reír. —¿Era eso realmente necesario? —se quejó.</p>
<p>—Oh, lo siento —, respondió Crowley. —Estaba pensando en Michelle. Cada vez que te sonrojas te calientas un poco, así que...</p>
<p>Aziraphale también había comenzado a reírse en este punto, y se inclinó lo suficiente como para apoyar la cabeza sobre el hombro de Crowley, con la bebé entre ellos. —Sabía que serías un problema —, dijo con un suspiro cariñoso.</p>
<p>Crowley deslizó un brazo alrededor de él. —Vamos, ángel, trae a la pequeña. Te conseguiremos algo de cenar.</p>
<p>Aziraphale volvió a levantar el borde de la manta. —Ella se ve un poco más rosada —. Le sonrió a Crowley. —Gracias por la ayuda, querido.</p>
<p>Crowley besó al ángel en la frente, justo a la vista de todos en el vestíbulo. —Cuando sea.</p>
<p>El trabajo mantuvo ocupado a Aziraphale durante la mayor parte del resto de la noche. Sin embargo, la nieve finalmente se detuvo y las ambulancias se quedaron en silencio. Crowley pasó el tiempo en el área de espera del vestíbulo, mirando la nieve, jugando en su teléfono, sintiéndose sorprendentemente cómodo simplemente sentado en el hospital.</p>
<p>Eventualmente, Aziraphale entró, con su abrigo sobre suaves pantalones deportivos y una camiseta. —Todavía estás aquí —, dijo con voz entrecortada, y Crowley no pudo evitar sonreírle.</p>
<p>—No quería que condujeras a casa exhausto. Pensé que tal vez te llevaría de regreso a mi casa. Solo para dormir un poco —añadió apresuradamente. —Solo para que yo pueda... cuidarte. Mereces que alguien te cuide.</p>
<p>Aziraphale se colocó entre los brazos de Crowley. —Eso suena celestial, querido.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Perdón! :c ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo! No saben cuánto lamento haberme tomado tanto tiempo en este periodo de hiatus inesperado (mi computadora murió en diciembre y no tenía copias del archivo donde estaba haciendo la traducción, y me negaba a escribir si no era con mi laptop) y sobre todo el tiempo que me tomé para terminar la traducción de esta bellísima obra… Pero, por fin está aquí, el último capítulo ♡ Disfrútenlo~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley había metido a Aziraphale en la cama y el ángel se había dormido casi al instante. Crowley había ocupado el sofá y se levantó temprano para hacer el desayuno. O el ruido o el olor a salchichas y huevos despertaron a Aziraphale, y se metió a la cocina en calcetines. Crowley realmente no había visto al ángel en otra cosa que no fuera vistiendo su uniforme, y <em>oh</em>, él llenaba esos pantalones de una manera bastante deliciosa. Crowley se volvió hacia la estufa.</p>
<p>Aziraphale miró por la ventana del piso hacia los techos cubiertos de nieve y los automóviles debajo de ellos. —Sabes, trabajando en el hospital, casi he llegado a odiar la nieve. Hace que todo esté tan ocupado. Pero realmente es hermosa, ¿no? Con el sol esta mañana, todo está brillando. ¿Tal vez podríamos ir a dar un paseo después del desayuno?</p>
<p>—Por supuesto —, dijo Crowley, y Aziraphale le sonrió alegremente.</p>
<p>—Gracias por lo de ayer—, dijo el ángel suavemente —. Las flores, la comida, la visita, traerme aquí. Me alegra que hayamos comenzado a resolver las cosas.</p>
<p>Crowley le sonrió. —A mí también —. Dejó que sus ojos recorrieran el cuerpo de Aziraphale, lentamente, y luego volvieran a subir. Aziraphale perdió un poco el aliento. —De hecho—, dijo Crowley —, estaba pensando que...</p>
<p>Crowley fue interrumpido por un fuerte “<em>meow</em>” y de repente había una gata anaranjada en la encimera de su cocina. Apenas y tuvo tiempo de preguntarse cómo demonios había llegado Frances a su departamento (¿se habría escondido en su automóvil?) antes de que ella saltara hacia las salchichas en la sartén.</p>
<p>Crowley pudo evitar que la gata aterrizara en la estufa caliente, pero desafortunadamente, la sartén se volcó y cayó en la mano de Crowley, solo por un segundo, antes de que él maldijera y la dejara caer al suelo. Pero había sido suficiente. Una quemadura roja brillante apareció instantáneamente en la palma de Crowley.</p>
<p>Aziraphale estaba allí de inmediato, apagando la estufa, espantando a la gata (que se las arregló para robar una salchicha), levantando la sartén por el asa y metiéndola en el fregadero. Luego tomó la mano de Crowley entre las suyas.</p>
<p>—Oh, querido —, dijo, pero confundió un poco a Crowley porque Aziraphale no estaba hablando con esa voz tranquila que solía usar cuando alguien necesitaba ayuda. Sonaba nervioso.</p>
<p>Crowley tomó la mano del ángel en la suya que no estaba quemada. —¿Aziraphale? Es solo una pequeña quemadura, nada grave.</p>
<p>Aziraphale presionó su boca en una delgada línea y miró a Crowley. Y luego dio ese pequeño movimiento de hombros que significaba que había decidido envalentonarse con algo. Aziraphale colocó su mano sobre la quemadura en la palma de Crowley, mirando a los ojos de Crowley en todo momento. Cuando retiró la mano, la quemadura había desaparecido.</p>
<p>—No soy un ángel —, dijo en voz baja.</p>
<p>—Pero puedes hacer milagros.</p>
<p>—No puedo. No soy yo quien los hace. Soy como... un recipiente vacío. Algo más entra en mí y yo estoy abierto a ello. No decido a quién ayuda ni cuánto. Ni siquiera le pido que funcione. Mi papel es solo cuidar y observar —. La voz de Aziraphale vaciló un poco. —Sé que es mucho. Es extraño. Yo <em>nunca</em> le cuento a la gente acerca de esto. Anathema lo sabe, por supuesto. Algunas personas en el hospital entienden que es real, pero no saben cómo funciona. No me gusta que la gente piense que soy yo quien lo hace, pero no es el tipo de cosas que podemos discutir abiertamente.</p>
<p>—Pero me lo dijiste —, susurró Crowley.</p>
<p>Los ojos azules lo miraron con un poco de asombro. —Siento que puedo confiar en ti. No me refiero al secreto, me refiero a que confío en ti para que me veas como un todo. Las partes buenas de mí y las partes malas, porque esta es solo una parte de mí. Cuando dijiste que era un ángel por quién soy como persona, y no por los milagros… no puedo decirte cómo es para mí que realmente entiendas que esas cosas están separadas.</p>
<p>—Pero se necesita mucho coraje para estar abierto a algo como eso—, dijo Crowley —. Ese eres tú, siendo valiente.</p>
<p>—Estoy muy bien recompensado —, respondió Aziraphale. —Puedo ver a las personas recuperadas nuevamente.</p>
<p>—¿Como a mí?</p>
<p>Aziraphale dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro. —Oh, querido, tú… —Frunció el ceño —. No iba a contarte esto, pero si vas a saber acerca de los milagros, mereces saber tu propia historia —. Tomó las manos de Crowley entre las suyas —. ¿Recuerdas lo que dije sobre cómo algunas personas saben que es real? Bueno, eso incluye a todos los equipos de ambulancias. Ellos han visto lo suficiente. Cuando te recogieron, tú estabas... <em>yendo cuesta abajo</em> —, dijo gentilmente, en un tono que sugería que era un eufemismo. —Yo estaba trabajando en la sala de emergencias ese día, pero me llamaron para que fuera a la estación de ambulancias —. Aziraphale se echó a reír de repente. —Sabes, a primera vista, pensé que eras muy guapo. Terriblemente inapropiado de mi parte, lo siento, pero... bueno, lo eres.</p>
<p>Crowley no pudo evitar presionar sus labios contra la suave piel de la mejilla de Aziraphale, solo por un momento. Lo que, por supuesto, lo hizo sonrojarse.</p>
<p>—Me senté contigo por un momento en la ambulancia —, le dijo Aziraphale —. Hasta que tu color volvió, y entonces lo supimos, sabíamos que vivirías. No estaba seguro de cuán lejos llegaría el milagro para ti. A menudo toma un tiempo para lesiones grandes como esa, por lo que tuvimos que esperar y ver. Estoy tan contento de que te haya restaurado por completo.</p>
<p>Crowley había adivinado que había quedado paralizado. Quizás más. Aun así, escucharlo decirlo en voz alta... —¿Entonces se hizo un milagro para mí? —preguntó.</p>
<p>Aziraphale asintió.</p>
<p>—Gracias. Por estar allí, por ser parte de eso.</p>
<p>Aziraphale tenía una suave sonrisa en su rostro. —No estaba seguro de si alguna vez encontraría a otra persona en la que realmente pudiera confiar, además de Anathema. Pero aquí estás y... siento que también se hizo un milagro para mí.</p>
<p>Crowley presionó su boca contra la mejilla de Aziraphale, y luego trazó besos en su blanco cabello. Aziraphale tuvo un delicioso escalofrío.</p>
<p>—Déjame cuidarte —, susurró Crowley —. ¿Por favor?</p>
<p>—Oh, sí —dijo Aziraphale, antes de que Crowley le cubriera su boca con la suya. Se besaron dulcemente por un momento antes de que se volviera más que eso, y Aziraphale apretó la camisa de Crowley en sus manos, dejando un pequeño gemido en su boca. Se movieron juntos hacia atrás hasta que Crowley hizo que Aziraphale se presionase muy gentilmente contra la pared de la sala de estar. Luego fue libre de probar al ángel tan profundamente como él quería.</p>
<p>Aziraphale lo recibió con el mismo deseo, lamiendo su lengua en la boca de Crowley y presionando su cuerpo contra él. Aziraphale se puso duro de nuevo, y esta vez Crowley pasó una mano entre ellos para acariciar la polla del ángel por debajo de sus pantalones.</p>
<p>Aziraphale dio un pequeño grito y su cabeza se echó hacia atrás contra la pared. Crowley trazó besos a lo largo de su mandíbula y luego sobre su cuello, y bajó hasta su clavícula, desesperado por ver esa pequeña muestra de su pecho que había visto la noche anterior en la parte superior de la camisa desabrochada de Aziraphale. Agarró la camiseta y Aziraphale lo dejó quitársela por encima de la cabeza. Dejó los rizos blancos del ángel deliciosamente revueltos y Crowley los empeoró al pasar los dedos sobre el cabello de Aziraphale mientras lo besaba. Y luego arrastró besos sobre el pecho de Aziraphale, haciendo una pausa para pasar un rato en cada pezón oscuro. Aziraphale jadeó ante la atención y sus caderas se empujaron contra las de Crowley.</p>
<p>Crowley gimió y cayó de rodillas. Aziraphale lo miró, deliciosamente nervioso y sin aliento. Crowley se inclinó hacia delante para presionar besos contra el suave estómago del ángel, a lo largo de la pretina de los suaves pantalones.</p>
<p>—Ángel —, respiró —. ¿Puedo? ¿Quieres esto?</p>
<p>—Oh, cielos, sí —, dijo Aziraphale —. Quiero decir, <em>si tú quieres</em>.</p>
<p>Crowley se echó a reír y luego presionó su boca contra la polla de Aziraphale, aún a través de sus pantalones. Aziraphale jadeó y enredó una mano en el cabello de Crowley. Crowley tiró de los pantalones del ángel hacia abajo, revelando su polla, sonrojada y gruesa, pidiendo su atención.</p>
<p>—Joder —, susurró Crowley —. Eres absolutamente hermoso.</p>
<p>Aziraphale contuvo el aliento cuando Crowley le besó la polla y luego lamió la hendidura, lo que provocó que goteara un poco. Crowley sonrió y luego se llevó la cabeza a la boca. Se abrió camino lentamente, lamiendo y acariciando, hasta que por fin la tomó toda.</p>
<p>Aziraphale fue, como siempre, cortés. No embistió en la boca de Crowley ni tiró demasiado fuerte de su cabello. Simplemente se recostó contra la pared e hizo los gemidos más hermosos que Crowley había escuchado. Crowley sostuvo el culo de Aziraphale con fuerza en sus manos y chupó la polla del ángel profundamente en su garganta, meneando la cabeza, moviendo la lengua sobre la parte inferior hasta que las piernas de Aziraphale comenzaron a temblar.</p>
<p>—Oh, dios —, gimió —. Oh, Crowley, yo… si tú... ¡oh, joder! ¡Sí! —Y Aziraphale se vino en la garganta de Crowley con un grito agudo. Después de eso, se recargó contra la pared. Crowley se puso de pie, besó dulcemente al ángel y luego tomó su mano, llevándolo a la cama.</p>
<p>Las sábanas ya olían a Aziraphale, y cuando Crowley lo dejó sobre ellas fue perfecto, como si Aziraphale perteneciera allí, en la cama de Crowley, como si esta no fuera su primera vez, sino su milésima vez, como si se hubieran conocido y amado por siglos.</p>
<p>Crowley se despojó de su propia ropa mientras se metía en la cama. —¿Qué te gustaría, ángel? —susurró contra la mejilla de Aziraphale, y Aziraphale le sonrió, con los ojos repletos de lujuria.</p>
<p>—Oh, cualquier cosa, cariño.</p>
<p>—¿Quieres follarme?</p>
<p>Una sonrisa  —. Oh, sí, me encantaría. Aunque, dame un minuto, cariño, me temo que terminaste conmigo en la primera ronda.</p>
<p>Crowley sonrió y cubrió el cuerpo de Aziraphale con el suyo, besándolo un tanto desordenadamente, enredando sus lenguas. Aziraphale comenzó a gemir de nuevo, y Crowley sintió que su renovado interés se elevaba contra su muslo.</p>
<p>Después de unos minutos, Aziraphale empujó suavemente a Crowley hacia un lado y comenzó a atenderlo, trazando besos a lo largo de su garganta y luego hacia abajo sobre su pecho. Cuando llegó a los pezones de Crowley, usó sus dientes. Crowley gritó sorprendido, sus caderas se levantaron. Aziraphale se alejó lo suficiente como para decir: —Mmm, interesante —, y luego reanudó sus atenciones. Para cuando llegó a la polla de Crowley, Crowley estaba dolorosamente duro y goteando.</p>
<p>—Oh, cariño, eso se ve incómodo —, dijo Aziraphale con el ceño fruncido, y luego tomó la polla de Crowley en su boca de una vez.</p>
<p>—Oh, joder —, jadeó Crowley —. Ángel, por favor.</p>
<p>Aziraphale lo dejó salir con una lenta succión. —Lo siento, querido, pero tu polla me distrae. Es tan larga y hermosa. Sé que quieres que te folle, pero me temo que tendré que pasar un poco de tiempo más aquí primero —. Él inclinó la cabeza y volvió a tomar la polla de Crowley en su boca.</p>
<p>Crowley no fue terriblemente cortés. Empujó en la boca de Aziraphale involuntariamente un par de veces antes de que el ángel empujara sus caderas hacia la cama. Se retiró un momento después, luciendo complacido y lamiéndose los labios. —Encantador —, dijo con una sonrisa. —Definitivamente voy a necesitar que me folles con esa polla más tarde, querido. Si no te importa.</p>
<p>—Podría resolverlo —, Crowley logró decir, sus caderas se sacudieron de nuevo con solo pensarlo.</p>
<p>Aziraphale hizo un ruido de satisfacción. —Encantador.</p>
<p>—El primer cajón de la cómoda —, exclamó Crowley, y Aziraphale salió de la cama brevemente para buscar la botella de lubricante allí. Estaba hermoso parado allí desnudo, su estómago redondeado, sus muslos generosos y su polla completamente dura nuevamente. Mientras Crowley observaba, Aziraphale puso un poco del aceite en su mano y lo extendió a lo largo de su polla, cerrando los ojos con placer.</p>
<p>—Está bien —, dijo suavemente Aziraphale, volviendo a la cama. —Ahora tú, cariño.</p>
<p>Crowley separó sus muslos, doblando sus piernas, y Aziraphale se deslizó entre ellos, un dedo aceitoso pasó suavemente por la entrada de Crowley. Crowley echó la cabeza hacia atrás sobre la cama y se entregó al placer de que su amante lo abriera despacio, suavemente, sin estirarlo demasiado o muy rápido. Aziraphale no se detuvo hasta que Crowley pudo tomar fácilmente tres dedos juntos.</p>
<p>—No quería tentarte demasiado—, dijo suavemente Aziraphale, —hasta que llegamos a este punto. Pero ahora... —Deslizó dos dedos y los torció ligeramente, frotándose contra la próstata de Crowley.</p>
<p>Crowley vio estrellas. Él gritó, sacudiendo sus caderas. Aziraphale frotó sus dedos dentro de él, aún gentil pero implacablemente, hasta que la polla de Crowley disparó líquido preseminal y Crowley gimió indefensamente.</p>
<p>Los dedos de Aziraphale se desvanecieron de repente, y Crowley iba a protestar, pero luego Aziraphale estaba encima de él, presionando las caderas y abriéndolo de par en par, frotando su polla contra el agujero estirado de Crowley.</p>
<p>—Te necesito —, gruñó Aziraphale. —Te necesito ahora mismo.</p>
<p>—Sí —, gritó Crowley. —¡Por favor! —Y entonces la polla de Aziraphale se deslizó dentro de él, centímetro a centímetro. Había preparado bien a Crowley y no hubo nada más que un deslizamiento lubricado y suave hasta el fondo.</p>
<p>Aziraphale hizo una pausa cuando sus caderas estaban al ras del trasero de Crowley. —Por favor —, dijo. —Querido, por favor, ¿puedo?</p>
<p>—Sí—, gimió Crowley, y luego envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Aziraphale mientras el ángel comenzó a embestir las caderas contra él. Aziraphale estaba gimiendo de nuevo, joder, hacía los sonidos más hermosos en la cama.</p>
<p>—¿Dónde …? —Aziraphale gimió suavemente, inclinando las caderas hasta que el ángulo era el correcto para que su polla rozara la próstata de Crowley nuevamente.</p>
<p>—¡Ángel! —Crowley lloró. Y cuando pudo volver a hablar —, oh, Dios. Voy a venirme, Ángel, voy a...</p>
<p>Aziraphale envolvió su mano alrededor de la polla de Crowley, bombeando la longitud de la misma, y Crowley echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se venía, gritando mientras lo hacía, sintiendo la esperma caliente que le salpicaba el estómago. —Continúa —, gimió —. Por favor, ángel…</p>
<p>—Voy a venirme dentro de ti —, jadeó Aziraphale.</p>
<p>—Sí, por favor, Dios…</p>
<p>Aziraphale embistió a Crowley con dureza por otro minuto antes de que sus caderas temblaran y se viniera en el culo de Crowley.</p>
<p>Cuando sus caderas se estabilizaron, Aziraphale salió de él y luego se desplomó sobre Crowley, y Crowley envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, presionando la cabeza del ángel sobre su hombro.</p>
<p>—Joder, eso estuvo bueno —, susurró Aziraphale. —Oh, joder.</p>
<p>—Ya no soy un problema, ¿verdad? —Crowley preguntó.</p>
<p>Aziraphale gimió. —Tú no es nada más que <em>problemas</em>. Ahora sé cómo eres en la cama, ¿cómo se supone que debo concentrarme en otra cosa?</p>
<p>Crowley se echó a reír. —No lo hagas entonces. Solo quédate en la cama conmigo para siempre. Excepto por los paseos en la nieve.</p>
<p>Aziraphale se acurrucó contra el costado de Crowley. —Sabes, dices las cosas más preciosas.</p>
<p>—Te amo —, dijo Crowley. Y luego cerró sus ojos. —Lo siento, es demasiado pronto, lo sé...</p>
<p>—Oh, sé que lo haces —, dijo Aziraphale adormilado contra el pecho de Crowley. —Me has amado desde hace un tiempo. Siempre he sido bastante bueno en sentir ese tipo de cosas. No sé por qué.</p>
<p>—Es porque eres un ángel —, susurró Crowley, sintiéndolo más claramente ahora con Aziraphale en sus brazos que nunca antes.</p>
<p>Aziraphale suspiró. —Disparates —. Estuvo callado un momento y luego jadeó, —¡Oh! Yo también te amo. Debería haber dicho eso, lo siento. Soy realmente una basura en esto.</p>
<p>—No lo eres —, le dijo Crowley, presionando un beso en sus blancos rizos. —Eres perfecto.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: <br/>¿Qué es un ángel sino un instrumento de Dios, cierto?<br/>¡Amé absolutamente trabajar en este AU! Si les interesa, podría hacer una serie y darles a estos dos más aventuras, probablemente más con Anathema. ¡Déjenme saberlo, amigos!<br/>¡Gracias por leer! ¡Los comentarios y kudos son muy apreciados! Y por favor, siéntanse libres de ver mis otras obras. Escribo de Good Omens y ficción original.<br/>Si te gustó este AU de humanos de Good Omens, aquí están algunos más:<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458608/chapters/59025565">The Poet's Eye </a> (Aziraphale poeta, Crowley bombero).<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617891/chapters/64902013">A Greenwood Tree </a> (AU de Robin Hood con las esposas inefables, con Aziraphale como Marian y Crowley como Robin).<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048544/chapters/66037882">The Wrong Side of the Door</a> (un AU tenebroso con Aziraphale y Crowley como investigadores  de lo paranormal).<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645601/chapters/67644280">The Pocket Watch </a> (Aziraphale joyero, y Crowley ladrón de joyas).<br/>Y <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988571/chapters/71141514">Calor</a> (Aziraphale bibliotecario, Crowley criminal).<br/>Y en mi Tumblr pueden encontrar <a href="https://holycatsandrabbits.tumblr.com/search/Dannye's%20GO%20Human%20AU%20rec%20lists"> listas gigantes de otros escritores con AUs de humanos de Good Omens .</a> <br/>Puedes encontrarme en <a href="DannyeChase.com">DannyeChase.com</a> y en mi <a href="https://linktr.ee/DannyeChase">Linktree </a>.</p>
<p>Notas de la traductora:<br/>Agradezco muchísimo a HolyCatsAndRabbits por dejarme traducirla, de verdad es una de mis historias favoritas y capturó mi corazón desde la primera vez que la leí, amé mucho cómo capturó la escencia d estos dos bobos inefables y cómo se desarrolló la historia &lt;3 <br/>Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, me encantaría poder leer sus opiniones al respecto y que fueran a dejarle mucho amor a la obra original. <br/>¡Gracias por leer!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>